In recent years, some social network user interfaces, such as Facebook®, Weibo®, Twitter®, and the like, have become new channels for receiving information. A user of a social network interface can manually input his present state information into the social network interface immediately, wherein the state information can comprise user's present position or behavior, so that user's family members or friends can immediately know the user's state information via the social network interface. However, it is difficult for some persons who do not understand how to use computers and networks to input their present state information into the social network interface manually. Therefore, there is a need for an improved state tracking system and a method thereof that can solve these drawbacks.